Outcasted
by TheFireBuizel
Summary: All i even wanted in life was a friend. Is that too much to ask?
1. Spike

**I decided to write something a little less violent for a change. Its rated T ok? Nothing more, nothing less. I believe you all know that I don't own Pokemon. Hope you enjoy. **

I'm a totodile. My name is spike. I am nice and rather shy. I may be nice, but I had been chased out of many places. Towns, villages, regions, you name it. I was even evacuated from my own home. I haven't eaten in 3 days. I drink water by drinking my own spit, but my tongue is mostly dry. Sometimes I just wished I could enjoy a nice shower. It has been months since I had one of those. Since I don't have a home, I sleep pretty much anywhere. I suffer from the heat of a hot day, or shivering from the wind on a cold night. I actually appreciate the rainy days. Not only do I receive water, but I also have a little bit to stay cool. Plus it waters the plants and fruit that I eat (if I can one). I pray to Arceus for rainy days, and when it rains, I feel like he has answered me.

Your probably wondering why I'm on my own. And if your not, I'll telling you why anyway. But first here a little it about me. When I was born, my parents didn't really care about me. I was an only child back then. I did attend school. But I was the least liked. I sucked at all of my subjects. Including Gym. Now who the hell fails gym? Me. I don't really try my best because I never did have a motive. Like my other subjects, my parents never had time to tutor me. Yet when report card came, they complained to the teachers on why I flunked. My dad was always gone for the day. And my mom was always gone at night. I was basically living on my own before I left. If your kid is suppose to be the most important thing in a parents life, why weren't mine following it? Long story short they could have been better parents.

I didn't learn much from school. And since my parents weren't much help, I began to learn my attacks on my own. Now being honest, all I know is water gun and aqua tail. My aqua tail is decent, but my water gun could use some work. My accuracy did suck, but I hope to improve it.

Why was I being chased away from town and all? Ok here it is. I would always end up walking into town, street, or the park. When ever I walked by, the other Pokemon just ignored me. Once, some humans kids were playing catch with a baseball. A boy and girl about 13. The little baseball rolled to me when the girl failed to catch it. I took it, walked up to her and gave her the ball. But she just dropped it and both the kids just left. I felt empty when I didn't do anything but return a ball. Yet I felt like i didn't exist. You see, I have a record here. Whenever I would walk by, I would see some people with fruit and other food. Since I wasn't fed very much (or I was taking the opportunity), I began to do what anyone what do to obtain free food.

Stealing it.

Now stealing a little food isn't much a big deal the first or second time, but I kept doing it every day, three times a day. People had hated it, so they would set up traps or they would sour the free samples they left for people. But that didn't stop me.

But then there was one mistake I made when I ate one item. I had once ate a very spicy berry. It was a regular Oran berry, but the shopkeeper got smart and filled it with some very spicy sauce. The spice of the sauce was intense on my mouth, I began to tear up the street looking for some water. Since the people there refused to give me water, I panicked as my mouth burned. I then Remembered there was a huge fountain in the end of the street. I immediately ran to it, it was surrounded by a fence. The fountain was like an attraction to the city. People would walk by and gaze at the beauty of it. The water would shoot up 50 feet high, and sparkle as it was in the sunlight. I didn't know about this, So I ran and tore up the fence. Without thinking, I jumped into the water. I began to swallow as much as I needed. I'm a matter of seconds, I felt relieved as the sting of the spicy sauce left my tongue.

Then I noticed the people around me. They were angry at me. I thought it was because I entered the fountain and drank the water, but no. When I jumped into the water, I began to clog up the pipeline when I stepped on it as i drank the water. Soon the ground rumbled, and the fountain exploded. Water showered everyone in the streets as a river of water rushed inside of houses and shops. Yes, people were soaked, they also began to stare at me. Was it my fault that I broke it? Or was it the shopkeeper who fed me the berry? Looking back at it, it probably took 6 years to make. And now it's all just a big splash of water.

The worst part was the Pokemon catcher. He offered anyone $300 to catch me and bring me to him. At that point I began to run, I didn't know what would happen if I ran, and I didn't want to find out either. I barely escaped from a riot of people.

I went home, but immediately my parents locked me out. They said I was disgrace to the family. I was the disgrace? They found out that I was stealing food. They also found out about me, the fountain, and the reward money. My own parents were thinking about TURNING ME IN! They were insane. But they gave me a chance to leave, and I did.

Now here i am. I am currently Living in some messed up tree house near a neighborhood. My bed was the hard cold floor, I had to find newspaper to use as a blanket. There was a ladder that I could easily pull. I also had a little berry shrub in the tree house. It produced 4 berries every 5 days. As for water, I can get it from the neighbors hose (as long as I wasn't caught). I was never contacted by my parents. Once I wrote them a letter, i told then about my life now and what happened at home. I also wrote my name backwards incase someone got hold of the letter. I waited 2 months for the reply, and I never did receive it. And living in a tree house isn't exactly fun. Most of the neighbors know me. They only know that I stole food sometimes, the other neighbors gave me food for the sympathy they had. Still, that is why I don't see any pies on the windows or barb wire in their fruit/vegetable garden. Most of the neighbors where I lived had no humans in sight. So it was a little easy for me to eat.

When I first moved in, I was known as the 'reject'. Because I wasn't with my family, they thought I was an orphan. No one would come to see me, I tried to make friends. But the kids thought I was weird, so I said goodbye to the chance of making friends. I didn't want to feel alone, especially since I had nothing right now.

I wished I wasn't an outcast. I wanted to be like everyone else here. Have friends, people that cared about me. Have a nice place to sleep in, wake up to a breakfast that wouldn't try to Harm or kill me. Perhaps meet a friend to talk to. But every night tears would fill in my eyes. Those were all just fantasies I wanted. To be someone known and loved and not someone that must steal to live. To actually live a normal life. Even I had wanted something for a very long time. I didn't think it was too much to ask. I didn't need food or water. I already had shelter. I was healthy (i think). Out of all that, I would give it all up of I had one thing. And I don't think it's too much.

All I ever wanted in my life was a friend. That wasn't too much to ask, right?

There it chapter one. A little note ok? Please, **DO NOT review this story unless you want to!** I won't be asking for them, instead you will write one if you wish. Whether you like it or not and if I should continue. ( it would be nice to have feedback once in a while ok?)


	2. Bobby

**Chapter 2: true friend.**

I never forget my first friend. As much as I needed help. He has always been there for me. Even if we only met for like a week, we barely talked. He was a buizel. He was about my height, more like 6 inches taller. His name was Bobby. I actually met him when he first moved into the neighborhood. Actually we both met at my 'house'. He was an only child. His parents weren't very protective about him, because they believe this neighborhood was perfect.

None of the neighbors here did tell them about me. It was a good thing too; otherwise meeting Bobby would have been a miracle. I met him while he was exploring the block. He came across to the tree house. It still looked the same even after I moved in. It wasn't painted, but the dirt over the ages has given it a dull color. He looked up and shrugged. Before he left I sneezed due to the amount of dust in the tree house. He looked back at the tree and he noticed me by the window. I just ducked and hoped he didn't see me.

But he did.

"Hey, you up there, mind letting me into the tree house?" he asked me.

"Go away please. I want to be alone." I replied. It was better for him to leave me alone and not mock me like the rest of the world. I looked out the window to see if he was still there. To my surprise, he still was in the same spot, didn't even move an inch.

"Why not? Is it like a member's only club house?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, can you please just leave me alone? I appreciate it if you did." I said. After saying that, he just shrugged and left. I just stayed, disappointed in myself.

The next day and the days after that, he still showed up. He asked me if he could ever come up, he asked if I ever came out the tree house, he even asked if I liked being alone. My reply to all those questions was no. He wouldn't stop seeing me, no matter what I tell him. I didn't want him to see me, but I guess I had no choice. If he wanted to see me, he will. And if he never wanted to see me again after he sees me, I'll just say I told him so.

I dropped the rope-ladder. He started to climb up; in about a few minutes I predicted that I'll see him climb back down. He climbed up and stood there. He looked at me, I was all dirty and probably smelled worse than the trash cans, I was thirsty enough to engulf a whole lake, and I was sick of eating just berries and wanted some real food. He just stared at me with a confused look. He then nodded for some reason and he climbed back down.

I knew it. I just knew that he wouldn't like to see me like this. Who on earth would? I looked disgusting. I just wished I would have just met him by a normal approach. Maybe he would have liked me and not leave me like everyone else had.

But I was wrong. I heard him climb back up the ladder. He carried a medium size bucket full of some kind of supplies with his tails. He put the bucket in front of me. He pulled out a bottle of milk and some kind of bread, and a bar of soap. He handed me the milk and bread. I ate it slowly and drank the milk. He smiled at me as I ate it slowly. Normally, I wouldn't accept anything from strangers, especially food. But in this case, food was food, and he seemed harmless. After the snack he handed me the soap.

"Thanks for the snack, but what's the soap for?" I asked.

"Well unless you're going to eat it, it's to get yourself cleaned up." he said laughing. I smirked a little, and then I winced.

"But I don't have any water. And I can't produce it due to me lacking of it." I told him. He nodded, and in seconds he filled up the bucket by using water gun at minimal power. He handed me the bucket.

"What do you expect for me to do with all this water? I only needed about ¼ of the bucket."

"I know, but you said you were thirsty and..."

"You expect me to drink up something that came out of your own mouth?" I asked.

"Well I thought you wouldn't mind. But if it's such a big deal then..."

"No, I'm actually glad I got some anyway. No one else would give me any." I said. He stared at me as I put the bucket down.

"I don't get it, why are you up here and not with your family? I always see you up here and not even setting foot on the grass." he asked. I grabbed the soap. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were about to wash yourself, I'll come back tomorrow I guess." he said. He was about to leave but I stopped him in his tracks.

"No I'll shower later. Anyway, I would like to tell you, but I can't."

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Because then you'll think I'm horrible and a bad influence." I Said. Coming from me that was all I could describe myself.

"Try me." he said smiling, but I shook my head. "I'm not leaving until I know why you're up here, and why the neighbors don't like you."

"You are going to have to go home sometime. Might as well do it now." I said. It wasn't to be cruel neither. But he wouldn't budge. So I began to ignore him for a couple of minutes. He was still there. I even decided to go and 'sleep.' but I guess after 14 minutes of fake sleeping I actually did doze off.

I woke up and looked the battery powered clock. It showed that it was around midnight. I turned around to see if Bobby was still there. He still was, in the exact same spot, but he was asleep on the floor. 'Man, what is it about me that make him want to get to know me?' I thought. Usually most people would have left in about 5 minutes, but he was still here. I was impressed. I grabbed the blanket that I took and the pillow (which I also took from a store) and gave it to him. From the hard floor I lifted his head gently and put it on the pillow. I covered his body with the blanket I was using. I made sure he was facing the other way before I was about to shower. I drank about half the water in the bucket. I didn't care where it came from al long as its water and its drinkable.

"Ah! That fells refreshing." I whispered. I went outside, dropping the bucket on the ground. I grabbed the water and soaked myself in it. Then grabbing the soap I scrubbed myself from my head to my tail. Using the rest of the water I soaked myself once again. The dirt instantly removing from my body. I smelled like soap now instead of garbage and feces combined (or anything that smelled worse). I decided to climb back up to the tree house and just air dry since I didn't have a towel. It felt great having water on my skin anyway. I still looked at Bobby, who was happily snoozing. I just felt asleep onto the ground as usual.

"Night Bobby." I whispered to him. He sighed a little before going back to sleep. I'll assume he said night back to me, whether he tried to or just sigh. But instead of falling asleep, I watched the moon pass by as the light glowed all over the tree house.

I'm pretty sure most of would agree, but its not really my best chapter ending isn't it? Oh well. Due to writers block (I think), I won't be posting up chapter like I usually do. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
